Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control method for the communication apparatus, an imaging apparatus, a control method for the imaging apparatus, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication such as a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) conforming to Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard, a power saving communication mode is defined to reduce the power consumption of a communication apparatus.
As one of the power saving communication modes, a method for saving the power of an access point (control apparatus) is proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-336401 discusses a method for saving the power of an access point. According to this method, an access point notifies a terminal apparatus in advance about a period during which data communication is not carried out and, during that period, the access point enters the sleep state in which the function of the wireless communication unit of the access point is stopped.